The Cat Returns Literally
by Chimera-Girl-Okami-12
Summary: I'm not sure how this'll go. But I hope you like, summary is inside. If you like, then please review, it helps a lot! Rating may change. Possible BaronXOC or OCXOC.. maybe both. Undecided as of now. Vote which you would like, and I would love to have someone PM me about how the pairing should occur! First chapter is short, I know. It'll get longer! I promise!


_**So I decided, since I love The Cat Returns, and all the Studio Ghibli movies, I'll start a series of stories for any movie I can. I have a Spirited Away, this one, and a Princess Mononoke ready to post up. If enough people like this one, I'll not only continue it, but I'll also post them up. Any movies by them you want, I'll figure out if I can do them if you'd like!**_

_**Anyways, I don't own Cat Returns, Studio Ghibli does, and all that jazz. Now! Onto the story!**_

**It has been many years since Haru had her problem with the cat kingdom, and since then, she has met someone special and had a very smart and talented daughter and son. Her daughter's name is Yumi and her son's name is Muko. Yumi is now 16 and has her own problems, especially with the cats in her neighborhood.**

**Like her mother, she can understand cats. And she shall find the Baron and Muta, and have an amazing adventure with them. Oh, and once more thing, she has a very unique and special ability.**

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!'

I set my hand on the 'Off' button and sat up "Ugh... I hate Monday's..." I groaned, scratching my head. I looked at the time, then the date, and facepalmed "Of course. It's vacation, stupid Yumi..."

I got out of bed and got changed "Might as well get ready. Gonna be going out soon, so why not." I put on my glasses, grabbed my cell-phone, and walked down the stairs and to the living room where my mom and dad sat, mom holding my baby brother.

I walked over to my mother and kissed my brother's forehead "I'll be back in a couple hours. Just wanna go out and buy some things." I put on my jacket and ran out of the house, them saying goodbye to me.

I threw my hands to my sides and spun around, taking a deep breath of the air, getting many weird looks from humans and cats both. I looked around, seeing a pet shop and a kitten sitting in a cage "Aw... Poor kitty. Trapped in there." I walked into the store and to the cage, crouching down and sticking my finger inside "Hey there, kitten."

She looked at me "Can you help me? I wanna go home." Her voice was sad and her eyes showed how scared she was and how sad she was. "Please, I wanna return to my mom and dad in my world." She walked over and gently nuzzled my finger.

I blinked and petted her head "Alright. Hold on." I looked at the price she was, finding she was a pretty pricy kitty, but nodded "Okay. I should have enough." I got out all the money I had and counted it all, a sales clerk walking over.

"Hello miss. Thinking of buying that kitten?" He asked, his smile kinda scaring me. His voice was overly peppy and happy.

I nodded anyway's "Yeah, I think I have enough for her. She's really cute and I love cat's." I smiled to the little girl kitten as her expression changed from saddness to happiness. The clerk's smile got bigger "You know what? I was actually about to just let her go, no one seemed to want her," I looked over at him, "So you can have her for a discount. twenty-five percent off the price." He set out his hand.

I stared at him "Really?" I stood up and gave him all the money I had, not caring at the moment, Thank you so much." I opened the cage (no other cats were with the kitten) and picked up the little queen. I nuzzled the top of her head as she meowed happily.

"I'm gonna go home!" She kept cheering as I carried her back to my house, having bought her a pretty blue bow and a couple treats and toys. "Of course, but let's at least have you rest and eat. Then, tomorrow, we can get you home." I smiled excitedly, as did the kitten.

A large, sleak, black cat stood in a alley, watching this human girl carry the princess. His eyes narrowed, not liking it at all "That stupid girl! She's ruining my plans!" He slammed his paw down, then thought of something, remembering what his prince's father told him, and smiled "I know just the thing." He laughed, turning and walking into the shadows, disappearing.

I sat on my bed, watching the kitten eat the food I got her. She soon finished and laid down on the bed "Thank you so very much miss! When I get home, I'll tell my father all about you!" She yawned and closed her eyes "Till then, I wanna rest." She soon fell asleep. I snickered quietly and laid down, falling asleep myself.

As quickly as I fell asleep, I was awoken, by a loud whistle. I got up from bed and looked out my window "What?" I felt some fur rub against my hand and looked down, seeing the kitten (whom's name I learned was Sayna) as she looked outside with me. Her ears perked up and she smiled "Their here to get me!" She bounded out of my room and down stairs.

Me, being curious as to who it all was, followed after her "Sayna! Wait up!" I got to the front door to see my mom staring at the cats in front "What in the world? I haven't seen anything like this since I was in high school." She looked at me and smiled "So you saved a cat too? Hopefully you wont have to go through what I had to." I blinked and stared at her, then looked at the cats, as Sayna ran to a very beautiful white cat and nuzzled into her stomach "Mom!" She called out happily.

Suddenly, a bunch of guard-looking cat's came at me and grabbed me and pulled me to a large black cat "Is this the girl sir?" The cat smiled and nodded "She is! She is the human who rescued our heir. I think she shall come with us to the cat kingdom!" Sayna looked at me, kinda begging "Miss Yumi! Please do come! I bet my brother would love to meet you! And you could live with us too!" She smiled. I looked at her and smiled "I don't see why not. Sure." The black cat smiled again "I think it would be better if she was married to your brother instead. It would have her have a more permanant stay at the kingdom." The guards pulled me along as everyone started in they way they were going. "Wait! WAIT! WHAT?"

My mom blinked "Oh no... Not this." She grabbed her jacket and ran off to the crossroads "Muta!" She looked around, yelling for the fat white cat. She got to where she had saw him when she was younger and started looking around "Muta! Get out here you fat cat!"

The white feline looked up "Hm? Who?" He looked at the woman as she looked at him intently "Who are you?" Mom sighed in relief "It's me, Haru. I need your and Baron's help again. My daughter, Yumi, is being taken to the cat kingdom and is going to be forced to marry their prince." She told him. Muta looked her over, then realized it was Haru and nodded "Follow me." He then ran off, mom following quickly.

As soon as mom and Muta got to the Cat Bureau the Baron walked out of the small shop and looked at mom "Hello Miss Haru. It's been a while since we last saw you. What is your problem now?" Haru breathed out "My daughter is being taken to the cat kingdom. It's pretty much the same as what was going on with me. Can you help her?" She asked. Baron blinked "I don't see why not. Come Muta. Miss Haru, I'll be sure to get your daughter back soon." He bowed. Mom blinked "Huh? I can't go with you?" Baron shook his head "No, you don't have to ability to go there more than once. Only a few humans have that ability." He explained, then started off to the entrance to the Cat Kingdom.

As the Baron ran to the entrance, he wondered what exactly Haru's daughter was like, and if she was like her mother. He smiled a bit, eventually jumping into the air and being caught by Toto. "You know where to go Toto." The large crow nodded "Yes Baron." He flew off, picking up Muta, towards the entrance.

_**((Sorry it's short, just giving you a bit of it. If you like, I'll continue!))**_


End file.
